Mejikuhibiniu
by cumi-cumi
Summary: Cinta itu warna-warni. Setiap warna, punya kisahnya sendiri. Seperti pelangi yang saling melengkapi, dan datang setelah badai menghampiri./ "Aku suka rambutnya yang kuning dan matanya yang biru," Sakura menyipitkan mata, menelisik Sai dengan pandangan curiga, "Sai, kamu suka Naruto ya?" / [Saiino. AU. Drabbles]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU. Bahasa tidak baku. Ada campuran Indo-Jepang. Possible OOC. Drabbles.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mejikuhibiniu**

* * *

**note: **

Tiap drabble time-nya memang loncat-loncat. Jadi urutan drabblenya memang gak urut, tapi ini tetap di satu universe dan alur cerita ^^

Semoga nggak membingungkan ya

.

.

.

.

**i. Merah**

Kalau diobservasi dari dekat, bibir Yamanaka Ino itu ranum dan merah. Persis seperti buah _cherry_. Apalagi kalau dibubuhi _lip gloss_ di atasnya. Bibirnya jadi tampak berkilauan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sai suka melihat gadis pirang itu berbicara. Selain karena telinganya bisa dimanja oleh dendang suara merdu Ino—(_minus ketika ia mengomel sih_), ia selalu suka mengamati bagaimana bibir merah itu bergerak-gerak. Kadang melengkung, ternganga, digigiti kecil, hingga mengerucut sebal.

Memandang bibir itu lama-lama membuat sekelebat pikiran spontan terbesit di otak. Sai yang polos jadi tak kuasa.

.

_'Aku ingin mencium bibirmu, bolehkah?'_

_._

Dia tak sadar, dia menyuarakan hasratnya saat itu juga.

.

Sai kelabakan, bola matanya melebar tak karuan.

_Mati. Ino pasti murka setelah ini._

Sai tahu ia begitu payah dalam interaksi sosial. Menjadi anak _home-schooling_ selama bertahun-tahun benar -benar mempengaruhi kemampuan interpersonalnya. Ia sering mengatakan hal hal yang sepertinya tak pantas diucapkan dalam percakapan normal._ Terlalu jujur_, kata Sakura. _Blo'on_—kata Kiba dan Naruto. _Kelewat polos_—kalau kata Ino.

_Ngomong ngomong soal Ino..._

Sai ketar-ketir. Ia_ takut._ Takut Ino benci padanya setelah ini. Ia juga takut kena bogem mentah sang putri Yamanaka karena telah dengan kurangajarnya menyuarakan keinginan 'cabul'-nya barusan.

_Sungguh_. Yamanaka Ino. Cantik-cantik tapi sangar.

Sai sudah ancang-ancang meminta maaf. Ia membuka bibirnya—ingin bersuara. _Tapi gagal._

Karena bibir yang _sama._

Bibir yang sedari tadi jadi objek fantasinya. Bibir itu—_bibir Yamanaka Ino,_ kini telah bergerak lebih dulu meraup bibirnya.

Ino menciumnya.

.

Sai _suka._

_._

Ia suka sekali ketika Ino menciumnya.

.

Tapi Sai lebih suka lagi ketika ia bisa melihat semburat kemerahan yang hinggap di permukaan pipi Ino, sedetik setelah gadis jelita itu menarik diri dari ciuman memabukan yang mereka bagi. Ciuman itu lantas diikuti oleh ciuman-ciuman yang lain—ciuman _disitu,_ lalu _disini_—hari demi hari.

.

Sai_ suka._

Sai selalu suka setiap kali Ino menciumnya.

.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Sai paling suka ketika dia berhasil mewarnai leher jenjang yang begitu putih nan bersih itu dengan warna merah.

.

Layaknya sebuah kanvas, Sai yang punya hobi melukis tak tahan untuk tak membubuhkan sesuatu disana.

Dan diantara warna yang lainnya, di mata artistik seorang Sai, _merah_ adalah warna yang paling pas.

.

Sai akan memalingkan muka dan pura-pura menunduk ke buku bacaannya, kala Ino menyorotnya dengan tatapan membunuh karena ada temannya yang bertanya perihal keadaan lehernya yang tersamar bercak merah,

"Ino habis_ kerokan_ ya?"

Sai mengulum senyum.

Senyum yang hanya Yamanaka Ino seorang tahu apa maksudnya.

.  
Sai itu diam-diam menghanyutkan.

Di balik wajah polosnya, dia sebenernya _teritorial_. Tapi jangan salahkan dia.

Sai hanya suka menandai apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya.

.

_Dan Yamanaka Ino bukanlah suatu pengecualian._

.

.

.

.

**ii. Jingga**

Ino hanya bisa menatap terkejut ketika suara decitan ban dengan aspal tertangkap pendengarannya, menemukan Sai—yang sekarang sudah seminggu ini berstatus sebagai pacarnya, tengah tersenyum dari sedel sepeda kayuh yang—entahlah. Ia tidak tahu pasti milik siapa dan bagaimana cara Sai mendapatkannya.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku."

Ino memandang remeh, setengah bercanda menyahuti, "Memangnya bisa? Kau yakin sepedanya tidak akan oleng?"

Sai terdiam, alisnya berkerut-kerut. Ia tampak berpikir keras hanya karena pertanyaan konyol barusan. _Cute_, pikir Ino gemas.

"Kalau oleng ya tinggal jatuh," Sai akhirnya menyahut dengan nada dan ekspresi datar.

Ino hanya bisa tertawa renyah, namun dia tetap mengiyakan.

Dan disinilah dia.

Dengan senja sebagai latar belakang, kayuhan sepeda, berhadapan dengan punggung kurus namun kokoh milik Sai, sementara kedua tangannya melingkar nyaman di pinggang. Ino merasa ini semua merupakan perpaduan yang sempurna.

_Sederhana_. Tapi meninggalkan jejak kehangatan tak terkira.

Mereka berciuman tepat saat matahari tengah merangkak masuk ke singgasananya di ufuk barat. Membiarkan keduanya dimandikan oleh bias-bias warna jingga selagi bibir mereka merekat.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Saat Ino membiarkan impuls sarafnya berkehendak dan mengambil alih kendali dirinya. Membawa rahang Sai mendekat dan langsung mengadu bibirnya dengan lelaki itu tepat di depan pagar rumahnya. Ino baru akan menarik diri saat bibir sang pria justru balik menawan miliknya.

Ciuman itu seakan menjadi adiksi. Waktu seakan berhenti.

Dan mereka baru benar-benar berhenti, kala suara deheman keras membelah udara, diiringi oleh suara _baritone_ yang menggelegar laksana halilintar—

.

"Ino, ciumanmu bisa di-_pending_ sebentar? Kamu menghalangi pagar. Papa nggak bisa masuk nih."

Ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kanjeng Yamanaka Inochi Hadiningrat.

.

Ayahanda Ino. 48 tahun— yang kesusahan masuk ke rumahnya sendiri karena anak gadisnya berciuman di depan pagar.

.

_Well,_ intinya—berciuman itu juga harus pada tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

**iii. Kuning**

Menurut beberapa temannya-terutama Sakura yang fujoshi, _Sai itu gay._

Dia punya _gay vibes _yang memancar kuat, katanya. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang objektif, Sai tampak normal normal saja. Ia seperti lelaki idaman wanita kebanyakan.

Dia tampan. Ikemen, bahkan. Kalem. Artistik dan hasil fotonya pun bagus—cocok dijadikan pacar ala anak anak _indie. Boyfriend material_ lah pokoknya. Kulitnya putih pucat, rambut dan matanya hitam, sehitam jelaga yang seolah tak berujung. Begitu kontras, tapi begitu _memikat._ Tubuhnya atletis. Dia irit bicara—_cool_ kalau kata sebagian orang. Dia juga agak misterius. _Dark and mysterious._ Sai itu bagai deksripsi nyata cowok cowok penuh misteri di shojou manga atau fanfiction bertema mafia.

Sayang, dia kadang suka pakai _crop top._

Image keren yang melekat di otak gadis-gadis seketika hancur lebur.

Mereka berlomba-lomba mulai curiga kalau Sai _belok._ _Suka pedang. Jeruk makan jeruk._

Apalagi dia tak pernah sekalipun terlihat naksir atau dekat dengan perempuan. Yah, sebenarnya dia juga dekat dengan Ino dan Sakura sih. Tapi tidak sedekat dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang kemana-mana selalu bersama, bahkan ke kamar kecil.

Sakura kan jadi curiga. Terlebih, kali ini Sai mulai bertanya-tanya padanya mengenai "apa itu cinta?".

Sepertinya lelaki pucat itu sedang naksir seseorang sekarang. Dan Sakura pun dibuat penasaran bukan main siapa gerangan.

"Orang yang kau sukai itu... bagaimana?"

Bibir Sai berkedut dengan sendirinya, seulas senyum mengiring kala ia bercerita. Dasar cowok kasmaran.

"Dia berisik. Cerewet. Judes dan _moody_-an,"

Sakura mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Hmmm itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban wajar dari seseorang yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Tapi Sai kan memang spesies langka. "Lalu?"

"Tapi dia ceria. Dia juga menawan. Dia ramah dan dia tak segan membantu teman-temannya. Aku suka..." Sai menunduk, sedikit merona. Semburat kemerahan itu tampak begitu kontras di pipinya yang pucat. "Suka sekali,"

Sakura memutar otak. Di kepalanya ia mulai mengabsen satu per satu siapa gerangan teman-teman lelakinya yang memenuhi deskripsi Sai barusan."Beri aku petunjuk. Dia seperti apa?"

"Rambutnya kuning, secerah matahari-ah, atau justru seperti bulan ya?" Sai menerawang. Satu jarinya diletakan di dagu sementara matanya yang hitam berkilauan di bawah lampu, "Matanya berwarna biru seperti hamparan langit. Sangat cantik,"

Sakura terdiam.

Sai ikut terdiam.

Sakura menyipitkan mata.

Sai masih terdiam.

"Sai..." gumam Sakura, penuh wanti-wanti. matanya menyipit tajam, penuh sanksi.

.

"Kamu suka Naruto ya?"

.

Sai mengerjap. Seketika linglung.

Sementara Sakura sudah heboh bukan kepalang—memekik ke seantero penjuru kelas. "SAI BENERAN SUKA NARUTO_ GAESSSS_—"

.

Sementara Naruto Uzumaki—kelas XII B—hanya bisa terbengong-bengong setiap melihat Yamanaka Ino—kelas XII A—memelototinya dengan tatapan membunuh selama seminggu penuh.

_Dia salah apa-ttebayo?_

.

.

.

**iv. Hijau**

Ino ingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Semua itu bermula ketika ia melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang menungging beberapa meter di depannya.

Kepala dibawah, bokong di udara, sementara lelaki itu sibuk menyimpul tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

Ino asing dengan sosok, _well,_ punggung itu.

Dia merasa ia belum pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Ingin kepala ini berpaling, namun pemandangan eksotis semi jijik ini menahannya di tempat.

Ino mengamati lekat-lekat.

.

Dan sebuah kain yang menyembul malu-malu dari celana pensil lelaki itu tak sengaja tertangkap mata jelalatan Ino yang haus pesona kaum adam.

.

_Boxer-nya..._

.

Ino buru-buru membuang muka.

.

Garis-garis.

_Stop._

Hijau.

_Stop._

Hijau lumut—

_Ngghh._

.

Namun Ino tak bisa menolak, kalau dia mulai merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu, saat dia berpaling lagi dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan jelaga lelaki itu.

_Ikemen._

_._

Dan sang ikemen pun tersenyum.

.

_Kepadanya._

.

Yamanaka Ino pun mati meleleh.

Sepertinya, ini yang disebut dengan cinta pada pandangan—_boxer_—pertama.

.

.

.

.

**v. Biru**

Dia menyukai langit karena warnanya biru menenangkan.

Dia menyukai langit biru karena saat itulah dia bisa merasakan hangatnya bermandikan cahaya matahari.

Langit biru membuatnya merasakan semilir anginnya yang menyejukkan, langit biru yang membentang tak terbatas membuatnya berangan mampu melintasi gumpalan putih lembut seperti kapas di atas sana.

Langit biru mampu membuatnya sadar akan betapa agungnya ciptaan Tuhan, dari sekelompok burung yang terbang membentang hingga setiap detik yang dimilikinya untuk memandang angkasa raya.

.

Sai menyukai langit biru, karena dibawah naungan langit biru, mata sang gadis yang punya spektrum serupa pun berkilauan.

.

Sai sangat menyukai langit biru, karena langit biru lah yang menjadi saksi, kala gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya. Tangan tergenggam erat diantara rongga jemarinya, dan suara hangat itu terlontar mendamaikan hatinya,

.

"Aku juga menyukaimu... Sai,"

.

_Sempurna_, adalah salah satu dari sekian kata yang paling mampu mewakili perasaan Sai saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**vi. Nila**

Ruang tamu itu dipenuhi oleh suara yang menggema. Si lelaki tertawa kecil dengan suaranya yang halus bagai alunan dawai, sementara si gadis tertawa begitu renyah dan bebasnya. Sepasang kekasih tampak bergelung nyaman di atas sofa panjang berwarna putih di depan sebuah televisi yang menampilkan adegan film komedi romansa.

Sebuah mangkuk porselen ukuran sedang yang terisi penuh buah kecil berwarna nila, ungu kebiruan—blueberry, disandarkan di pangkuan si gadis berambut pirang. Tangan kanannya secara konstan mengapai satu per satu buah blueberry dari mangkuknya dan memasukannya ke mulut. Ia menyukai rasa manis asam yang melumer menyenangkan di lidahnya.

Ino ingat dia tadi sempat menyuruh Sai untuk membelikan satu buah _pack blueberry_ di supermarket untuknya. Dia juga ingat dia pernah menyambar Sai dengan pantat panci karena dengan polosnya merespon, _"Kamu ngidam ya, Ino? Tapi kita kan belum pernah tidur bersama. Apa iya kamu bisa hamil karena aku cium—"_

Sai memang suka ada-ada saja.

Aneh.

_Tapi Ino sayang._

Lelaki di sampingnya, Sai, tak mau kalah ambil bagian menikmati cita rasa si buah kaya antioksidan. Sesekali tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil _blueberry_ dari mangkuk, walau tak seberapa sering karena dia terlalu terfokus dengan tontonan mereka.

Ketika film berakhir setengah jam kemudian, mereka berakhir dengan nafas terengah dan perut kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sai melongok ke dalam mangkuk di pangkuan Ino dan mendapati ada satu buah_ blueberry_ tersisa di sana.

Dia menjulurkan tangan, berniat mengambilnya, namun Ino bergerak lebih cepat. Tangannya sudah duluan merebut blueberry incaran Sai.

Sai mengerutkan kening, kentara ia kecewa, meski nada suaranya tetap netral. "Aku baru makan sedikit,"

"Kamu mau?" Ino memutar-mutar buah bulat berwarna kebiru-biruan itu dengan satu tangan, dan memandang sang pacar dengan sudut bibir yang terungkit jahil.

"Kalau mau, coba ambil sendiri."

Ino meletakkan satu buah _blueberry_ itu diantara belah bibirnya, butir _aquamarine_-nya memandang Sai lekat-lekat. Sorotnya menantang.

Sai terdiam selama beberapa saat. Namun detik berikutnya, ia mulai tersenyum penuh arti dan mendekatkan wajah,

.

"Dengan senang hati."

.

Yamanaka Ino haruslah bangga. Ia benar-benar telah berhasil mengajari Sai menjadi pencium yang baik.

.

.

.

.

**vii. Ungu**

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Ungu adalah warna kesukaan Ino.

.

Warna janda, begitu orang-orang menyebutnya—

...namun bukan berarti Ino ini adalah seorang janda. Bukan. _Tentu saja bukan._

Ino masih_ ting ting_, asal tahu saja.

.

Ungu, menurutnya adalah warna yang unik. Ungu tercipta dari perpaduan warna merah dan biru. Warna ungu adalah warna yang anggun dan lembut. Menggambarkan sebuah kasih sayang yang dalam nan hangat namun terselubung sedikit kesedihan yang mendalam.

_Complicated_, memang. Seperti dirinya.

Dan itu adalah alasan Ino menyukai warna campuran itu.

.

Mayoritas barang-barang yang dimiliki Ino memang berwarna ungu. Dari sepatu, baju-baju, tas, cat kuku, topi, ikat pingang hingga dinding kamar. Hampir semua barangnya didominasi warna ungu.

Ino memang sudah terlalu identik dengan warna ungu, dan ia benar-benar menyukainya.

.

Namun ada suatu ketika Yamanaka Ino—si _purple girl,_ tidak menyukai warna ungu.

Rasa suka itu berubah jadi benci. _Sangat benci._

.  
Seperti saat ini, ketika ada seorang wanita berbaju_ ungu_ yang tiba-tiba sok kenal sok dekat dengan Sai yang tengah mendorong troli, sementara Ino di ujung koridor tengah memilih daging dari mesin pendingin supermarket untuk makan malam.

Wanita berbaju_ ungu_ itu tertawa-tawa dengan nada melengking yang dibuat-buat, lalu mencolek dagu Sai dengan jarinya yang bercat _ungu_ muda norak.

_That bitch._

"Ayang,"

Sai menegak ludah melihat Ino berjalan menghampiri dengan langkah pelan namun pasti.

Sai mulai siaga satu. Kalau Ino sudah mulai panggil _'Ayang'_, berarti ini alamat buruk.

"Y-ya Ino?"

Ino mengangkat dua bongkah daging yang ada di kedua tangannya, begantian memandang Sai dan wanita itu dengan senyum-kelewat-manis.

"Menurutmu kita enaknya makan malam pakai apa ya? Daging panggang atau daging giling? Atau daging cincang saja ya? Hmmm...tapi kalau di sate kayaknya lebih enak ya?"

Sai dan perempuan disampingnya sama-sama menegak ludah.

.

Memang, Ino sempat dibakar api cemburu oleh yang _ungu-ungu._

.

Namun meski begitu, ungu tetaplah warna favoritnya—

.

.

—karena ungu juga, adalah warna kristal cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manis Yamanaka Ino.

Koreksi.

_Soon to be Mrs. Shimura Ino._

.

.

.

_Cinta itu memang warna-warni,_

_Setiap warna, punya kisahnya sendiri._

_Seperti pelangi yang saling melengkapi, dan datang setelah badai menghampiri._

_._

.

* * *

**end.**

* * *

Hahaha. Gaje yaaaa. Maafkan aku. Tapi pairing Saiino emang cucok dibuat komedi romantis XD.

Dan ini juga sebagai usahaku mengisi fandom Saiino yang kering padahal mereka adalah salah satu pairing manis di Naruto :" ya bomat lah.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic Saiino berikutnya.


End file.
